Beauty is in the Eye of the beholder
by broadwayis4me
Summary: They say that beauty is in the eye of the beholder. But why would someone want to behold a girl like me? Reid sister Tyler/OC rated teen for now, may change to Mature in future
1. Chapter 1

They say that beauty is in the eye of the beholder. But why would someone want to behold a girl like me? I am not what you would call a classic beauty, like Grace Kelly or Nicole Kidman, but I have my good qualities. My name is Nikki Garwin, I have sandy blond hair and gray eyes, being a swimmer I have a pretty good body, but I am not stick thin. I hope that someday someone will see me for who I am on the inside and not for the looks that are on the outside. I am not ugly but I am most definitely not beautiful. I feel that my twin brother Reid got all the perfect genes at least for physical attractiveness. He always gets noticed by everyone, sometimes I feel that I don't exist if he is standing next to me. Not only do I feel out of place with him, I also feel out of place with the group of our friends. Allow me to introduce you to the "Sons of Ipswich"; the eldest is Caleb Danvers, he is the leader of the group aka "golden boy", he's the one that guy wants to be. He is really nice, does great at school, and he is extremely athletic. The Second oldest is Pogue, he is the "biker boy", he is Caleb's best friend and always tends to agree with him on everything within our little group. Next is Reid, well I guess it would be Reid and I since we are twins. Reid is seventeen minutes older than me; he is the "bad boy" of the group. Although he does give off a womanizer vibe, he actually is a really nice guy. He is extremely protective of me, I can barely leave the house without him interrogating me. The youngest is Tyler Simms, or as the guys like to call him "Baby Boy", I like to call him blue eyes because he has the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen. He is very sweet, smart and he can always make me smile. All of the boys are extremely attractive, which makes me feel like I don't belong.

Our group goes way back, and when I say way back I mean mid 1600s. Our group has a secret, a secret that has passed down through generations; witchcraft. This is not your normal pagan religion today, it is real and it involves very serious amounts of power. The power is passed down only the eldest male son, usually the families stop having children after the first baby; I am the exception to this rule. I don't have the power, I am not at all jealous of what they have to go through during the span of their life. At thirteen the boys get a taste of the power that will fully mature when they ascend on their eighteenth birthday, the only problem is this power is addictive. After they ascend the more you use the more that it ages you, and the faster you get hooked. In order to keep the families safe our ancestors organized a covenant of silence; this covenant had five families Danvers, Garwin, Parry, Putnam and Simms. The Putnam family died off during the witch-hunts in Massachusetts, in 1692. For three hundred years the covenant has kept this secret; although I do not have the power I still know everything about the covenant. When the boys were outside messing with their powers I was inside reading up on the Book of Damnation and the other important books pertaining to our history.

This year I am going to be a senior at Ipswich's premier academy for "rich" kids aka Spenser. Except this year it is going to be different, instead of blending in to the background I am going to be noticed.

* * *

It has been an amazing summer, I spent the last month of my summer vacation away from home at a swimming camp in Las Cruces, New Mexico. My normally pale skin has a dark tan from swimming outside, my hair which is usually a sandy blond has become naturally highlighted with a lighter platinum color. Yesterday some of my camp mates surprised me and helped me pick out a bunch of amazing new outfits for when i get home. Right now, I am in a limo heading towards home after the really long flight from New Mexico. "I wonder if Reid remembered i was coming home today..." i softly say to myself. I look out the window seeing only darkness and the faint glow of lights coming from the Garwin Mansion. As the car pulls up the drive i notice that my light blue Mini Cooper is safe. " Oh, thank god Reid didn't crash my baby!" As i am getting out of the car, Reid comes out of the house. I run up to him and give him a huge hug.

"Geeze, Nik. I barely recognize you", he says hugging me tightly

" I missed you Reidy, i see you took good care of my baby while i was away"

"Now, that you are home... We are going to Nickys."

"No, not tonight." Reid gives me the puppy dog look.. "i won't fall for it Reid, i am exhausted. And besides i will see everyone tomorrow at the annual Dells party."

"Alright Nik. I am glad you are home, I didn't have any one to annoy besides Tyler. And his reactions aren't as funny as yours are."

I take a swipe at him which he easily avoids. "Very funny Reid. See you tomorrow, you are helping me move my stuff back to the dorms, right?"

"Already done it lil' sis, Peace." Reid starts my car and drives away.


	2. Chapter 2

*I do not own the "Covenant." I only own my character Nikki Garwin. * (As far as who to picture Nikki as remember she has sandy blonde hair and grey eyes; as an author I want you picture her in your mind. Use your imagination, Instead of using the face of a celebrity.)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

BEEP- BEEP- BEEP- BEEP I slam my hand down on my alarm clock halting the horrid beeping sound. It's 7:30 in the morning; most would wonder why I am up so early after my summer camp; but in order to do good in swimming I have to keep it up. I pull on my swim suit, grab my towel and head to our indoor pool.

Two hours later my swimming workout is finished and I am ready to head to Spenser to see my new dorm room. Of course Reid is still sleeping, but I decide to play my normal trick on him to get him up. I sneak in to his room and quietly tip-toe toward his bed. I climb on his bed and start jumping really hard; "REID wake up, wake up, wake up wake up…"

"Nix, stoooopp-p."Reid says sleeply. He grabs my foot and pulls me down.

"Reidy, I've missed you. I can't be separated from you for that long again it was too much," I said (after I settled down a bit).

" I know Nix, but you are back now. You have changed a lot; your hair is really blonde. I was almost to the point where I didn't recognize my own twin; which I don't like."

I giggle at his words. "Come on Reid get up we have a bunch of stuff to do before we go the Dells tonight." He sighs but gets up any way.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Around 7 pm I am in my new dorm room, completely unpacked and getting ready to go to the Dells beginning of the year party. I am curling my long blonde hair in to soft waves, and doing just a touch of make up. Since my skin is already glowing from my natural tan I just use a little golden shimmery eyeshadow and a small amount of black mascara. I open I closet doors and pick out one of the new outfits that I got with my swim camp friends; a cute pair of jeans with gemmed pockets and a white sweetheart neckline top with thick straps that crosses in the back. For shoes I wear a pair of black flip flops with crystal gems.

I hear a knock on my door, I open it and see that it is Reid. "You ready to go, we missed the ride with Ty so I am gonna use to get us to the cliff."

"yeah I am ready." I grab my cell phone and keys and we start walking to the heavily wooded area by Spencer.

"Looks like I am going to have to start watching your back Nix, you are getting a lot of looks. I really want you to be careful, Abbot has been looking for ways to piss me off. And you are the perfect target."

"Don't be so dramatic Reid, I will be fine. I have dealt with these guys being jerks to me and not only that but you know I don't stand out very much," I say as we get to an area where Reid can use freely.

"I know, but just by the way some of them were looking at you just now makes me realize that this year is going to be different Nikki."

I know that Reid is serious as he used my real name and not the nickname that he gave me. I take his arm getting ready to travel to the cliff and say to him, "Ok, Reid I will be careful." He uses and we are near the cliff side, in the distance I can see the outline of three figures; three figures that I haven't seen in weeks.

These three figures finish off the Sons of Ipswich. They are all extremely attractive, which always made me feel like I could never measure up to their level. In all reality I am just like them I get good grades in school, and I am a great swimmer. I just never got noticed by any one; I guess I was living in their shadow. A shadow that I never came out of until now.

We walk toward them, I am standing behind Reid so they can't see me. Reid greets them, "What's up Fella's."

Tyler says" Where were you I stopped by to give you a lift?"

"I had things to do." Reid says. I smile and I run up behind Pogue giving him a huge hug startling him for a moment. "BABY NIKKI" Pogue turns around and lifts me in to a huge bear hug. "Hello Biker man" He chuckles in my ear and sets me down. I am immediately swept up by Caleb in an equally strong bear hug. "Hi, Cale", "Oh little Nikki, you've got some guns on you" he says as he feels my arms through the hug.

During my hugs with Pogue and Caleb, I didn't notice the look on Tyler's face. He was looking at me, as if he were seeing me for the first time.

I turn around and I look at Tyler, "TY- TY"I run up to him and give him a huge hug wrapping my legs around his waist. "Hey Baby girl, I've missed you" he says rubbing my back softly. I feel butterflies erupting in my stomach; but of course the moment was ruined because of my weirdo twin brother.

"So are we going to this party or what?" Reid asks looking at Tyler and me pointedly. Tyler sets me down, I said "Yes, now that I got to greet everyone!"

"Alright then lets drop in.." Reid says, and he steps off the cliff. Tyler grabs my hand pulls me close to him and steps back saying "Shit Yeah!" I close my eyes at the rush of adrenaline that I get from jumping off the cliff. We land softly, and I give Tyler a hug, thanking him for getting me down safely.

Soon the five of us are walking to where the party is on the beach. I look around at the other students as they call out different names of the Sons. I close my eyes taking a deep breath, regaining my confidence and remembering my promise that this year I will be noticed. And it will just be because of me and not because of my relation to Reid and the other Sons of Ipswich.

As we get closer to the bonfire I notice Pogue's girlfriend Kate Tunney talking with a petite blonde girl that I have never seen before. When we get to where Kate is she immediately jumps in to Pogue's arms giving him a kiss.

"Oh, let me introduce you to my new roommate. Everyone this is Sarah Wenham she just transferred in to Spenser." Sarah gives us a wave as Kate continues on with our introductions, "This is my boyfriend Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Reid Gar.." "Garwin, Reid Garwin. Nice to meet you" Reid interrupts "You know Sarah is my grandmother's name…" "Caleb Danvers and you don't bring my Grandmother to mind at all." I nudge Reid in the ribs and whisper in his ear "Good one Casanova", I offer my left hand to Sarah, " Hi, I am Reid's twin Nikki." "She is younger than me, I'm just sayin…" I sigh audibly..

Our Introductions are interrupted as Kira, Aaron Abbott's "girl" comes over and starts drama with Sarah because she here on scholarship and is from a public school. Normally I wouldn't say anything, but the new person in me is not going to deal with this. "Excuse me Kira, I don't believe that we asked for your opinion on Sarah being a transfer student. Go run…" "Wow, the nobody speaks. How moved I am that you are talking to me." Kira says to me rudely. Great now Aaron is getting involved, just as he and Caleb are about to start pushing each other, a boy that I have never seen before steps between them easing the tension a bit. Bordy one of Aarons cronies stupidly says, "these posers make me want to puke," "Is that right Bordy?" Reid quickly uses and Bordy gets sick all over Aarons letterman jacket.

"GUYS, uh GUYS. WE JUST GOT A CALL SAYING THAT THE COPS ARE COMING DOWN OLD DELL ROAD!"

We all rush back to where our cars are parked. During our walk I find out that the mystery boys name is Chase, he was getting a ride back with Sarah and Kate to the dorms. The Sons and I pile in to Tyler's Hummer, "Caleb, Sarah is in to you man." From the passenger seat Reid says," Its bullshit."

We see Sarah panicking slightly as her car won't start. Of course my brother so nicely offers to fix it for her. I roll my eyes as he fixes her car and tells Tyler to move over. Oh, I hate it when Reid drives he drives so fast that I think I am about to die. Since I am sitting between Pogue and Caleb in the back seat I am squished to the point where I can't turn around to see where the police are.

"Man, we've gotta pull over." "Caleb that will impress Harvard" "Ahhh, what the hell go over marble head we may as well have fun while we're at it"

As we are bouncing over the rough environment of Marblehead; I realize how bruised I am going to be from bumping in to Pogue and Caleb and hitting my head on the ceiling of the Hummer.

"Are you guys ready?" Reid asks as he prepares to go over Marblehead cliff "Come on Caleb it is gonna take all of us" I look down slightly feeling bad that they have my weight to support as well. No matter though because all of their eyes turn black and we disappear off the cliff. I see the police men below us looking frantic because we just went off the cliff, and then surprised as we show up right behind them and drive quickly away.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~


End file.
